1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multishell interior trim part for a side door of a passenger car.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 44 00 388 C2, a method and a device for preparing a molded part from at least one support layer and backing layer are known. The method for preparing this molded part, especially a trim part for a motor vehicle, from at least one support layer and a backing layer in which the flat layers are oriented on one another in parallel extension and their edges are kept in a mutual distance while the edge of the support layer is severed off to form a worked border, and the layers are pressed together between two mold surfaces to become mutually bonded, whereupon the edge of the backing layer protruding outwards opposite to the worked border of the support layer is bent over around the worked border of the support layer and engaged to the back side of the support layer and attached thereto, is characterized in that, immediately after the severing of the edge of the support layer and the pressing together of the two layers, the protruding edge of the backing layer is bent over around the worked border and pressed against the back side of the support layer while the molded part is still positioned with its front side against the assigned mold surface.
The above method is very expensive and involves a high cut-off amount of the material of the support layer.
DE 199 37 000 A1, published on Feb. 8, 2001, relates to a support element for receiving functional units in motor vehicle doors and a method for its preparation. A support element for receiving functional units of a motor vehicle door which is connectable to a supporting part of the motor vehicle door at least partially consists of a foamed plastic. The support element is prepared from a foam part having a foam core of low density and a compact exterior skin in a thermoplastic foam pouring method using plastic pellets with the addition of an endothermally or exothermally reacting foaming agent, or from a foam part using an expanding polypropylene or an expanding polyethylene.
In contrast, DE 44 47 645 C2 describes a method for preparing a molded part, especially an interior trim or the like for motor vehicles. The molded part is prepared from a non-woven mat preimpregnated with a thermoplastic resin, in which the non-woven mat is heated two-dimensionally and predensified in a contact heating press beyond the softening temperature of the thermoplastic resin, and pressing is effected onto this non-woven mat under a high pressure and a temperature of, for example, from 100 to 130° C. in a hot-press mold, and the compressed molded part is cooled in at least one cooling stage. In said at least one cooling stage, a contact pressure between the cooling mold and the molded part is maintained. Subsequently, a sheet or other decorative material is laminated onto the compressed molded part, wherein said sheet or other decorative material and the surface to be laminated of the molded part are heated by contact heat and placed against each other under a low pressure, whereupon the compressed molded part provided with said laminating sheet and other decorative material is cooled.
The above mentioned decorative trims have a continuous exterior optical appearance which is characterized, in particular, by the single-coloredness of the surface.